It's a Destiny
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Takdir... Adalah sebuah tantangan hidup dimana kita harus menerima semua itu. Begitupun dengan Arisato Minako, yang harus kehilangan sisi  kehidupannya. Didepan matanya... RnR Pleaseee


Title: It's a destiny...

Cast: Shinjiro Aragaki

Minako Arisato

Genre: Angst, Romance,

Warn(s): OOC, AU

Tepat pada hari ini, aku menemani kekasihku untuk berlatih motor di sirkuit Venecia. Shinji Aragaki namanya. Mungkin kalian mengenalnya didunia pembalap motoGP. Tentu saja, karena dia adalah salah satu pembalap di MotoGP kelas dunia. Dan itu membuatku semakin bangga bersamanya.

"Hei, melamun saja," seseorang mengejutkanku dari belakang. Kutolehkan kepala ini kearahnya.

"Apaan sih kamu, mengagetkan diriku saja," jawabku ketus sembari memukul pelan lengannya. Shinji malah tertawa menanggapiku.

"Habisnya, kamu asyik sendiri melamun disini... Melamunkan apa sih? Aku ya? Hahaha..." Lagi-lagi tawa besarnya menggelegar dan sukses membuatku malu merona. Kupukul saja lagi punggungnya berkali-kali biar tahu rasa!

"Aduh! Aduh! Iya-iya maaf... hahaha," ucapnya seraya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata sipitnya itu. Kutatap saja wajah yang selalu membuatku tertawa bahagia itu. Sesaat ia menatap bingung kearahku.

"Ada apa, Minako-_chan_?" tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas lalu menggeleng kecil. Entah mengapa aku selalu merindukan wajah lucunya itu belakangan ini.

"Kalau begitu, kita lomba saja! Bagaimana?" ajaknya menarik tanganku menuju stand motornya tanpa persetujuan diriku. Hah... sudah menjadi kebiasaan lelaki itu jika aku datang menemaninya berlatih untuk bertanding satu sama lain.

Setelah aku memakai pakaian yang seharusnya dipakai oleh pembalab dan tidak lupa juga helm Shinji, aku keluar mendorong motor yang menjadi cadangan distand motor Shinji. Shinji sudah bersiap dijalurnya, dan aku pun bersiap pula.

"_Ready, set, and go_!"

Kami berdua melajukan motor kami masing-masing mengikuti jalur sirkuit ini. Beberapa kali aku berhasil menyusul Shinji yang walaupun kembali disusul olehnya. Beberapa putaran cukup membuatku lelah dan akhirnya berhenti diawal start dimana Shinji sudah berhenti duluan. Kubuka saja helm ini lalu meringis kecil.

"Kalah lagi, hm?" ucapnya sombong. Ku julurkan saja lidah ini lalu menuntun motorku masuk kedalam stand. Shinji pun mengikutiku.

"Ini, minum dahulu," ujar Shinji menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepadaku. Aku menerimanya lalu menegak air itu setengah botol. Shinji menduduki dirinya disebelahku lalu menatapku yang sedang menutup botol.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, ini tentang..." Shinji terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. Aku jadi semakin penasaran.

"Tentang apa?"

Shinji merogoh sesuatu didalam tasnya lalu memperlihatkan kota berludru merah kearahku. "Ini tentang hubungan kita... Ehm... _Will you marry me, _Minako?"

Aku sangat terkejut dengan permintaan Shinji yang sangat cepat ini. Tanpa banyak berbicara, kupeluk saja tubuhnya sembari menangis bahagia.

"_Yes, i will_..."

Sesuai janji Shinji kemarin hari, dia akan melamar resmi diriku dimedia massa setelah ia melakukan pertandingan motornya di Venecia. Aku tak bisa memprotes kepadanya, ini sudah lebih bagiku.

"Minako-_chan_, doakan aku agar bisa menang!" ucap Shinji bersemangat disaat aku sedang memayungi dirinya. Aku mengangguk kecil lalu mengecup bibirnya kecil. Kurasakan hawa panas menjalar wajahku dan membuatku memerah.

"_Perhatian, pertandingan akan segera dimulai... Diharapkan kepada para pembalap untuk bersiap!_"

Aku pun meninggalkan Shinji yang sedang memakai helm itu dan bersiap. Aku diminta untuk menunggu di stand motor Shinji dan menontonnya dari TV. Jantungku berdegup kencang disaat lampu akan menyala. Tapi aku harus bisa menahan rasa gugup ku untuk bisa menyemangati Shinji!

_**BRUUMM!**_

Pertandingan sudah dimulai. Kulihat Shinji dengan cepat masuk kedalam 10 pengendara motor. Dia berhasil diposisi 7. Beberapa putaran terakhir ia berhasil menduduki posisi 3 dari depan. Dan sesaat terakhir putaran, hujan lebat mulai datang secara tiba-tiba. Dan pada saat itu pula banyak motor yang memposisikan berbelok berjatuhan satu persatu ataupun bersamaan.

_**DEGH!**_

Perasaan yang tidak enak mulai menjalari hatiku. Kutatap cemas Shinji yang sedang berbelok ditikungan tajam itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang pengendara menyalipnya dan membuatnya tergelincir di aspal basah itu.

_**BRAGKKK!**_

Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat Shinji menghantam keras aspal itu lalu terlempar beberapa ratus meter ditanah. Refleks aku berlari keluar kearah Shinji yang cukup jauh itu. Para _mershell _berhamburan diarahnya dan membuatku semakin tidak bisa melihat keadaan Shinji. Setelah sampai disana, aku bisa melihat Shinji sedang digotong menuju unit gawat darurat terdekat. Kudorong salah satu mershell agar aku bisa mendekat kepada Shinji.

"Shi-Shinji! Tetaplah bangun!" teriakku sembari berlari mensejajarkan dengan Shinji. Setelah Shinji dibaringkan diranjang, aku diminta oleh para suster untuk keluar sebentar. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan suster itu, dan akhirnya aku menunggu diluar walaupun hujan. Salah satu _mershell_ memberikanku payung agar tidak kehujanan, tapi aku menggeleng keras menolaknya karena yang kubutuhkan hanyalah Shinji seorang!

"Kamu diminta Shinji untuk menemuinya sekarang," ujar _mershell_ itu. Tanpa berterimakasih, aku langsung masuk kedalam stand UGD lalu menemui Shinji. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti melihat keadaan Shinji yang seperti ini. Hatiku sakit, dan sedih.

"Ma-maaf..." ucapnya susah payah. Aku menggeleng keras lalu menggenggam tangannya yang dingin itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kau ini harus sembuh!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Tangan Shinji terjulur kearah pipiku lalu menghapus aliran air mataku.

"A-apakah... kau... hhh... me-mencintai... ku...?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu!"

Shinji tersenyum lemah sembari menggenggam erat tanganku. Tapi itu tak berapa lama, perlahan tangan kekar itu terkulai lemas tak lagi bisa menggenggam erat tanganku. Bunyi yang nyaring dan grafik yang lurus itu menandakan bahwa Shinji tidak ada lagi didunia ini.

"SHINJIIIIIIIII!"

Setahun sudah Shinji pergi meninggalkan semuanya disini, di Jepang. Begitupun aku, Arisato Minako. Semua kenangannya sungguh sulit untuk dilupakan. Walaupun aku pergi jauh untuk melupakan semua kenangan ku dengannya. Ini sungguh sulit.

Aku berdiri dijalur sirkuit yang dahulu merengut nyawa Shinji. Kupasang helm milik Shinji lalu kukendarai motornya dijalur lintasan sirkuit itu. Setelah beberapa putaran, aku memberhentikan motor ini lalu turun darinya. Semua ini salah... aku tidak bisa menghapus semua kenangannya.

_**BRAGK!**_

Kubanting helm itu ke aspal hingga hancur pecah. Isak tangisku tidak bisa kutahan lagi setelah pemakaman itu. Kutatap langit yang mendung dan akan hujan itu. Ini sama seperti dahulu...

"_Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir kita, karena Tuhan yang memberikan kita takdir untuk masa depan kita... Jangan pula menyalahkan takdir itu, karena Tuhan memiliki sesuatu yang indah dibalik takdir itu._"

Ucapan Shinji dahulu terlintas dipikiranku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, apakah dibalik semua ini ada sesuatu yang indah?

"Minako," panggil seseorang yang kukenal didepanku. Kudongakan saja wajahku ini kearahnya.

"Oh... Kau, Shuji..." jawabku sembari berdiri.

Lelaki tua yang cukup dekat dengan Shinji itu tersenyum, "Shinji akan sedih jika kau seperti ini terus... Berhentilah untuk bersedih."

Aku tersenyum sedih sembari menunduk. Shuji menepuk pundakku lalu berkata kepadaku lagi.

"Shinji akan selalu ada dihatimu, _honey_... Akan selalu ada dihati yang paling dalam dari dirimu..."

Aku menatap Shuji sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Shuji. Shuji mengajakku untuk beristirahat sejenak bersamanya dengan makan siang.

"_Ya, aku paham, Shinji! Aku akan mensyukuri apa yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku, apapun itu."_

"_Mhm... Bagus! Kalau begitu, ayo kita bertanding lagi!"_

The end...


End file.
